


For As Long As You Need Me

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Doomsday", the Doctor looks in on an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For As Long As You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a companion piece to my other Sarah/Ten story, [For Everything There Is A Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522165), but all you need to know is that Sarah and the Doctor met up not long after “School Reunion”.

He had only wanted to make certain that Sarah Jane was alright. She would have thought she could hold her own against the Cybermen, having run into them before in her travels with him. He just hoped she’d figured out that gold wasn’t the answer with enough room to still get away.

When he found the door to her place smashed in and the living area in shambles, the Doctor prepared himself for the worst. He picked his way carefully through the rubbish, looking for signs of he wasn’t even sure what. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see you here after everything else,” Sarah’s amused voice broke him from the reverie he’d fallen into while studying one of the blast holes in the wall.

He turned to find her standing there, a bit ruffled and battle dirty but very much alive.

“You could have told me the last time you were here that gold was rubbish against them, you know,” she teased.

Her good humor set his teeth on edge. She could be dead right now, but instead she was standing here joking with him about what may very well have gotten her killed.

His anger must have shown because Sarah Jane’s face fell. “Doctor, what’s wr—” was all she managed to get out before he had her pinned against the battered front door and was kissing her with an equal mix of frustration and relief. She responded immediately, opening to his onslaught, welcoming him in.

The Doctor broke the kiss abruptly but kept the contact. “I could have lost you,” he growled.

Her brown eyes stared up at him, searching, trying to find out what was bothering him.

“I’m a tough old bird, Doctor, takes more a few clunky Cybermen to get me,” Sarah Jane said, but her voice was soft this time, reassuring.

She was still alive. She was still here. She was safe. The proof was right in front of him, but he couldn’t make himself believe it. After everything that had happened that day, it just didn’t seem like it was possible for anything he cared about to still exist. 

“Doctor? What is it?” she pressed.

He wasn’t in the mood to answer questions or tell her what happened. If he did, then it would make it all real and—So, he kissed her again, just as hard and demanding as before, trying to drive the thoughts from his head and desperate to prove to himself that the woman before him was still alive and here.

His hands fumbled under her jumper, and he groaned in relief when his fingers lit upon smooth, warm, solid flesh. Her stomach rose and fell with her quickening breath, and he could just feel the rapid beat of her pulse making her skin vibrate with life. But even that wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Without further thought, he lifted her into his arms, his feet managing to find the remembered path to her bedroom through the destruction. But Sarah Jane did not passively go along with things. Her kisses were every bit as hungry as his as she undid his tie and then set about undoing the buttons of his shirt. By the time he reached her room and had set her on her feet again, Sarah had made considerable headway on getting him undressed. Somehow, that didn’t seem fair at all. He broke contact with her long enough to shrug out of his jacket and shirt before moving back to quickly divest her of her jumper. Then he was kissing her once more as his fingers deftly unhooked the catch of her bra, quickly discarding it to the floor. Finally, he was able to feel the exquisite press of bare flesh against his own. He pulled her tighter against himself, reveling in the very softness of her body as it molded to him.

He felt Sarah Jane’s hands work between them and light upon the fastening of his trousers, and soon they joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. Before the Doctor could even think of reciprocating, she tended to her own. And then she was pressed against him once more, gloriously naked.

His hands trailed down her curves, coming to rest on the still supple roundness of her ass. He lifted her then, just enough to walk them over to the bed. Her legs wrapped around him, bringing the slick, wet heat of her pussy to tease along his already aching cock.

“Need you,” he groaned as he maneuvered them both down onto the bed.

“I know you do,” she murmured. Her hand wrapped lightly around his cock as she guided him to her center. “That’s why I’m still here, Doctor.”

Before he could reply, her other hand curled around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss, her tongue dancing around his, enticing him further inside. And further he went, deepening the kiss as he finally thrust into her plush, molten depth. Her body arched up, drawing him in more. Fully sheathed, the Doctor felt a fleeting sense of connection and belonging, that for just one moment he wasn’t alone.

“Oh, my Sarah Jane,” he breathed against her neck, savoring the feeling.

Fingers stroked soothingly along his back, assuring him that he could take as much time as he needed. “I’m here, Doctor. For as long as you need me, I’m here.”

The words were said in comfort, he knew, but they hurt. Because she wouldn’t. None of them could ever stay long enough. 

He started to move then, withdrawing from her almost all the way before thrusting home again. Out and then in. Again and again. Quickly building his rhythm, losing himself in the act, in the feel of Sarah Jane’s body welcoming him inside over and over again, driving away the loneliness and despair for just a little longer. It was an escape, a reprieve, a brief glimpse of a heaven that didn’t exist for him. But all too soon, she was crying out, clenching around him, dragging him over the precipice with him.

The Doctor lay there afterwards, spent and sated and somewhat numb, staring at the ceiling with Sarah Jane curled along his side.

“Thank you,” he said finally.

She shifted beside him and soon he was face to face with a very disheveled Sarah staring him down.

“Rose is gone, isn’t she?” she asked, though it really wasn’t much of a question.

He nodded.

“I’m sorry.” And she really meant it, he could tell.

“She’s with her family, at least. That’s something, right?”

Sarah Jane smiled down at him sadly, reaching up to run her fingers lightly through his hair. “So long as there’s someone around that cares for us, that’s the best kind of something any of us can hope for.”

“Thank you,” he said again, not knowing what else to say.

The smile was less sad as she leaned forward and kissed him almost chastely. “You’re always more than welcome, Doctor.” And then she lay back down, curling around him once more.

As Sarah Jane drifted off to sleep, the Doctor lay there, holding her close and knowing that it was more than he deserved. But the really good things that happened to us were always more than we deserved. In the end, that’s what got us through.


End file.
